This invention relates to architectural windows for structures, and more particularly to a system of windows with interchangeable sashes for building a variety of different larger window arrays or patterns.
In the design of residential housing and commercial buildings, a number of different types of windows, window sashes and window systems have been used. In some cases individual, pre-manufactured sashes have been arranged in different patterns, although not with features similar to the present invention.
One manufacturer, Andersen Corporation, has marketed collections of window units which can be arranged together into various assemblies forming desired patterns, particularly with certain peripheral outlines. That system, however, as demonstrated in the Andersen brochure, "Windows and Gliding Doors--1988 Commercial Product Catalog", page 10, did not embody the features of the present invention in regard to interchangeability, side-by-side mating and continuity of interior lines with a plurality of different rectangular window sashes or modules. In particular, the Anderson system tends to create patterns using whole sashes assembled together, not using the dividing mullions of divided light windows to create pattern which continue from sash to sash.
Neither the Andersen system nor any other previous system or pattern of window sashes has had the features of interchangeability, versatility in producing a nearly infinite variety of window and mullion patterns, and pleasing continuity of lines and patterns as in the system of the present invention described below.